Annabeths Little Brother
by music4lyfe21
Summary: Annabeth has a little brother that leads to a crazy quest and a jaw-dropping ending.
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth's Little Brother

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Pjo characters except for Annie's little brother.

Annabeth's

P.O.V I was walking towards my cabin, exhausted from fighting all those demigods. I needed to talk to Percy. Our One year anniversary is coming up, and I wanted to surprise him. When I opened the door, there was this little kid, about 4, running around the place. My eyes widened as I realized he had grey eyes. "Malcom!" I looked around, no answer. This kid can't stay in the cabin alone, plus I needed to go to Percy's cabin. "Who are you?" I asked. "I'm Drake" "Ok, Drake, come with me. I pulled him along, and man, does that kid complain! Percy was only two cabins away! "Hey, wise girl" He smirked. "Seaweed brain.'' I insulted. He rolled his eyes. "Who's this kid?" Percy asked confused. "I think this is my brother, Drake.." Percy looked so happy. "But, Percy, I'm not sure…the only thing that resembles a child of Athena is Grey, stormy eyes, and a fear of spiders." "Who CAREs! C'mon, Drake!" They ran towards the water and jumped. I could hear them laughing. Sighing, I go back to my cabin and look at some designs from Daedulus's laptop.

Nico's P.O.V

"Bianca! Help!" I screamed as I ran from an army of skeletons. Bianca laughed. "Why'd you summon them in the first place?!" I started crying. Bianca laughed once more, then stopped the army. "Thx." I mumbled. "No problem. Lets get to the dining hall. Its time for dinner." The di Angelo siblings left the Hades cabin and raced to the dining Hall. While we were eating, this annoying little kid was bothering and teasing me. "You smell bad! Try taking a shower sometime!" That was the last straw. My eyes turned fiery red, and a skeletal hand grabbed the kid and threw him into the under world. I heard Percy and Annabeth screaming and cursing me, yet I didn't know why. "NICO! THAT WAS A SON OF ATHENA! YOU KILLED ANNIE'S BROTHER!" Percy screamed at me. Bianca grabbed my hand and tucked me to bed. I fell asleep while sobbing silently. It was an accident. I'm going to get him back. What do you think?! Please review! 5 reviews to continue the story, or it's forgotten. Sorry for the clifhanger. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys, I dont know if I should continue the story after this.. :(**

Chapter 2

Drake's P.O.V

_"What Happened!" I screamed. It was dark all around me. I couldn't see anything. "HAHAHA!" Said a thundering, creepy voice. After that, I was unconscious._

Percy's P.O.V

I could KILL Nico right now. If I hadn't had as much fun yesterday, I don't think I would've cared.

*Flashback*

Drake and I were swimming in the water and I made us an air bubble. He was laughing and was surprised that he was breathing. I splashed him in the face a couple of times and the kid dunked me below the water's surface. After That We left camp to get some ice-cream, and 5 Cyclops tried to take us prisoner. I uncapped riptide and fought them all. The only thing Drake could say was "Woah"

*Flashback Ends*

I laughed thinking about it, and then reality hit me; he's gone. I got off my bed at 2:00 in the morning, and ran to the Athena cabin. It was raining so much, I was soaked and it was a 10 second walk. (Or run whatever) I knocked on the door and Annabeth answered. "C'mon. We're going to get Drake back." Annabeth yawned and shook her head no. "Fine" I said with a hurt look in my eyes. I was going to save her own brother and she wouldn't come with me. I walked away and heard her call my name. " Percy! Give me a minute to change! Meet you at your cabin!" She yelled. I nodded and ran back to the Poseidon cabin. I quickly changed into a Camp half-blood T-shirt and long pants with a rain coat and riptide at my side and waited for Annabeth. Annabeth knocked on my door a minute later with her Yankees cap and her knife attched through her belt loop. We walked outside of my cabin and sneaked to the front of camp, so we could leave without anyone noticing. "WAIT!" I heard someone yell. Nico and Bianca were running towards us. "You're not coming." I told them simply. Ianca put her hand on her hip and got all sassy. "Yes we are Perseus Allan Jackson, weather you like it, or naw. **(see what I did there? ;)** "FINE!" I screamed. Nico was shaking and I felt bad for the kid. We left the magical borders of camp, and started our journey to the underworld.

** Another cliff hanger ;) U mad, or Naw?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**

** Hi guys, just wanted to say that I may not continue the story, because, I don't think anyone is really interested in it. L So… If you are interested, please tell me before I make my decision.-Music4lyfe21**


	4. Chapter 4

I guess I'll continue the story! Here ya go! We Go To the Underworld Percy's P.O.V. Why did HE have to come! Nico…is just horrible. How could he do that to a little freaking kid!? I noticed something about Drake… He was special. He generated some type of power, that no demigod could ever have. That's why he was so special, and why we need to get him back, no matter what it takes. I'm just going to ignore him the whole way there. Annabeth was starting to sob, so I put my arm around her. We crossed the border and called an OPT (Olympus Portable Taxi) A crazy taxi suddenly appeared and the doors opened slowly. "Get In" Said a grumpy voice. I quickly pushed Annabeth into the car with myself and shut the door. Nico gave me a death glare, but I smirked. He pulled the door open, let Bianca get in first, then shut the door behind him. Our plan was to get to Olympus to speak with Zeus. We would ask him to teleport us to the underworld, so we could talk to Hades. Pretty soon, we were at the doors of the Empire State Building. I ran in, pulling Annabeth to the elevator doors, while Nico and Bianca were catching up with us. Pushing the buttons, the elevator doors closed. We ran up to Zeus's throne, and right when we got there, we knew there was a problem. Cliffhanger…sorry! Won't write the next chapters for a couple of days. Stay tuned! 


End file.
